


We were someone’s dream, we don’t forget each other

by icallyoumoomchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little, Cuddling, Forbidden Love, I think?, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship?, Sharing a Bed, donghyuck smokes but only in one scene, slight angst, this is actually kind of sad, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icallyoumoomchild/pseuds/icallyoumoomchild
Summary: Loving each other is enough. It has to be.





	We were someone’s dream, we don’t forget each other

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any typos, i wrote this at like 2 am and i didn’t progress this so here we go

“What are we doing, Mark?”

The questioned boy just looks up from the bed he’s lying in, wearing only his black briefs, nothing else. Donghyuck was leaning against the railing of his unusual big window, looking over the city that holds their souls on a string, ready to pull them back whenever they got too far.

After a couple minutes of silence, he answered, “What do you mean?” 

He knew exactly what Donghyuck meant, and the latter knew that, too.

Donghyucks (Marks) shirt, which was several sizes too big for him, big enough to touch just a few inches above his knee, blows lightly in the 3 am breeze. The younger took a long and slow drag from his cigarette, before turning his head ever so slightly to look in Marks direction.

“I mean, what are we doing.” What are we?

Mark got up from the bed, his feet instinctively taking him to where Donghyuck was, wherever that would be, and wrapped his arms around the latters waist.

Donghyuck automatically leaned against the olders chest, sighing. Both of the young boys didn’t know what the fuck they were doing. The fear of getting caught always hanging around them like smoke. And they can’t get rid of it.

“I love you,” Make whispered against the junk of the the slightly smallest neck, and he felt Donghyuck drawing in a shuddering breath.

He didn’t answer, he never did, but that was okay. He didn’t need to, Mark knew.

“What are we hiding?” 

“Love.”

“Why? Why aren’t we out there, holding hands, kissing, showing the world the one feeling it lacks in?” Donghyuck retorted, desperate to get answers. To get his questions of why on earth they had to go through this answered. His answer never came.

“I don’t know, my love,” Mark started, “i don’t know why everyone is so pressed about two guys being in love, and i am so sorry for it.”

Both of them were close to tears. Partly because 3 am was their emotional hour, and partly because they were hiding from  
everyone, even themselves.

Donghyuck turned his head to face Mark, before leaning in and capturing the others lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Mark was the first to break the kiss. He took one of Donghyucks hands, leading him to the king sized bed. He sat down first before pulling his boyfriend into his lap, who looked emotionally exhausted.

They kissed again, just as slow, just as lazy, but with so much love that both of them would be choking on it if it weren’t for the fact that they can share it. Donghyuck lets him know how he feels, what he thinks, and Mark does the same in return.

They kiss and kiss, maybe for minutes, maybe for hours, maybe for an entire lifetime, but nothing would be enough. They would need to keep running. 

Both of them knew that in a few days, after this weekend, they had to go back to their respective lives. Donghyuck would have to go back into his dorm to continue living with his annoying roommate, to pull more all nighters than not, spending some of them studying, and some of them talking to Mark.

Mark has to return to his one-person dorm in the exact same College as Donghyuck. 

They’re going to pass by each other in the halls, they are going to go through the exact same door at the exact same time, with polite smiles and nods of recognition. But that’s it. No ‘hello, no ‘how are you’ and never ‘i love you’.

Maybe they aren’t mean to be. Maybe they are meant to hide, meant to be with each other and only each other. No one else around. 

Donghyuck breaks their kiss this time, leaning his forehead against Marks, enjoying the feeling of Marks arms around his waist and his own arms around his beloved ones neck.

Mark pulls both of them to lay down next to each other, and Donghyuck naturally curls into Marks side, trying to bring himself to enjoy the last hours of the warmth, and Mark wraps his arms around him, letting Donghyuck take his all.

Both fall asleep with tons of hidden ‘i love you’s’ and unspoken promises. Both of them fall asleep under the same sky, under the same moon. 

“I love you, too” Donghyuck replies, probably for the first time ever, and Mark kept quite, only tightening his arms around the smaller, silently promising to not let go anymore, even though both of them knew it was a lie.

———-———-———•———-———-———

As expected, two days later Donghyuck sat on his bed, papers and pens scattered pathetically on the floor, together with his sanity.

Yeah, finals were bullshit.

He felt his phone vibrate somewhere in his room and he needed a good 3 minutes to locate it under one of his music sheets, but the moment he saw the name of the caller his mood got lifted, even if just a little bit.

“Hey,” he answered breathlessly.

He waited for a reply, but it never came. Donghyuck frowned confused before speaking up again, “...Mark?”

“Donghyuck,” the belated response finally came, but something in the way Mark said it made Donghyuck jump up, run to his drawer to pull out some clean jeans and a shirt. He positioned his phone between his ear and his shoulder, not really a safe place but what can he do.

“What’s wrong.” It wasn’t phrased like a question, but more like a demand.

“My dad called me,” he started and Donghyuck had to physically refrain himself from choking in air, “he- i- uhm-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, i’ll be there in ten.”

He was there in five. 

Donghyuck used his spare key to let himself in and found Mark sitting at his kitchen table, one arm lying lifeless in his lap, one holding his phone. The younger could see his swollen eyes, he’s been crying.

He walked over and slung both his arms around Marks neck, so that the latters back was pressed against his chest.

Finally having Donghyuck around like that was like a invitation for Mark to let down his guard and break apart, a sob ripping through his throat, and seeing Mark fall apart like this made Donghyuck tighten his arms around him to prevent him from breaking beyond repair. It worked, it always did.

“It’s okay,” the smaller began, whispering meaningless words of comfort into Marks neck, hoping it would give at least one of them a bit of reassurance, “you’re going to be okay.”

Mark kept crying until there were no tears left to cry, before standing up and turning around to face Donghyuck, who was looking at him with so much love and sympathy that it made his heart ache.

Donghyuck doesn’t smile, because he doesn’t want to be the only one, but he hesitantly reaches out to grab Marks hand and wraps both of his around it. He brings it up to his mouth and presses a chaste peck on Marks knuckles, and Mark fell in love with the same boy for the millionth time.

“We don’t have to talk about it” Hyuck states.

The older nods and mutters a quite “thank you” before turning to walk back to his room, Donghyucks hand still tightly intertwined with his own.

Both laid down in the bed, Donghyuck practically on top of Mark, with his head placed on the others chest, one leg draped across Marks hips, one arm sling lazily around the olders waist and both of their hand still holding onto each other as if it’s the last time they’ll be able to do it. 

“I love you” 

Mark let out a slow breath, let his eyes fall shut to savor this moment. Yes, he definitely was in love with the person lying next to him. The boy who’s smile made the sun let the moon rise in shame, the boy who made him love himself by giving him his everything.

They built a home in each other’s heart, a safe space, an escape.

“I love you.” 

——————————•——————————


End file.
